Guía de pasos para crear una Mary Sue
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Esta guía es lo que necesitas para crear un personaje sorprendente, misterioso, inteligente, cautivante, apasionado y perfecto. Un personaje tan fascinante que se va a robar los abucheos del público, quiero decir, los aplausos del público y que rompa con el canon a como de lugar. Parodia de Mary Sue.


**Guía de pasos para crear una Mary Sue **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Para:** _Simonpottehead,_ aquí tu regalo de cumpleaños: una parodia a las Mary Sue.

* * *

Imagínate que te encuentras un domingo sin nada más que hacer. Si ya se que más vas a decir: _¿El domingo no es día familiar o algo así? Ya sabes, el día en que toda la familia se junta para almorzar juntos y por la tarde estás tan cansada que no te apetece hacer nada más. _Supongamos que ese domingo ya han almorzado en familia, no tienes nada más que hacer y no quieres prender la televisión y sintonizar algunos de esos concursos que están tan de moda.

Entonces te acuerdas que hace poco viste una película llamada _"Eclipse"._ Tus amigas y tú, se juntaron a comentarla el otro día. Ninguna ha podido creer que esa tal Bella Swan, o como sea que se llame la protagonista, haya elegido quedarse con ese vampiro sin gracia que es Edward (aunque ustedes prefieren decirle Robert Pattinson) antes que con el irresistible de Jacob (ustedes prefieren decirle Taylor) con sus perfectos y tentadores abdominales. _"Bella se ha quedado con Edward porque es a él a quien ama verdaderamente, por Jacob siente solamente una amistad. ¿Por qué no leen el libro?", _ese fue el comentario de una chica que las escuchó hablar y se metió en la conversación. Ustedes la ignoraron y se rieron de sus palabras.

_"Esa chica se cree más fanática porque leyó el libro pero para mí es más fanática aquella que miró la película, antes de leer el libro",_ comentó una de tus amigas y tú estuviste perfectamente de acuerdo. _¿Para qué molestarse en leer cuando puedes ver la película?_

A tu mente viene aquella ocasión donde te encontrabas aburrida mientras navegabas por Internet y te topaste con una página para subir historias que pueden ser propias como basadas en sagas de libros, películas o series de televisión. Si personas comunes y corrientes pueden subir historias, _¿qué te impide a ti hacerlo?_ Al fin y al cabo, no tienes nada más interesante que hacer en ese domingo que comienza a estar nublado. Tampoco importa que hayas visto solamente las últimas tres películas y no hayas leído ningún libro.

Cuando te decides a escribir, decides que los personajes son demasiados aburridos y ninguno te convence. Lo que tú quieres es inventar un nuevo personaje que cambie todo el canon establecido por la autora. No te importa que Stephenie Meyer, o como sea que se llame la autora, haya creado personajes con determinadas personalidades, con escenarios concretos y hechos en particular que hacen la saga lo que es.

Te parece que debes echar todo eso por tierra y renovar el fandom. Esta guía es lo que necesitas para crear un personaje sorprendente, misterioso, inteligente, cautivante, apasionado y perfecto. Un personaje tan fascinante que se va a robar los abucheos del público, quiero decir, los aplausos del público y que rompa con el canon a como de lugar.

**Paso #1: Sexo  
**

Lo primero que debemos elegir a la hora de crear un personaje es el sexo de dicho personaje. Sabes de antemano que va a ser una chica, de eso no hay duda, porque las chicas son las más interesantes. Las chicas tienden a llamar más la atención sobre todo de los del género masculino, le puedes brindar rasgos físicos más llamativos que la hagan irresistible y te puedes divertir más a la hora de crearle una vida amorosa.

Además de que una chica tiende a desatar más tu imaginación, no sabes ni siquiera lo que eso y jamás la hayas usado, pero te parece que esa palabra suena linda y a menudo la pronuncias.

**Paso #2:Nombre**

A la hora de ponerle un nombre a nuestro personaje, tenemos que tener en cuenta nuestras preferencias. _¿A qué me refiero con esto? _El primer nombre de nuestro personaje tiene que ser uno que tenga mucho estilo, supongamos que te gusta el nombre Alison como esa chica que desaparece en esa serie que está tan de moda pero que no recuerdas el nombre, ya conseguimos el primer nombre para nuestro personaje. Ahora vamos por el segundo nombre. Espero ya haber mencionado que va a tener más de un nombre, aunque para estar alturas ya deben estar enteradas de eso.

El segundo nombre es Natalie, porque es el nombre de tu mejor amiga y siempre has deseado que tu nombre fuera ese. El tercer nombre es Rosalie, no te importa que un personaje canon lleve ese nombre, a ti te gusta y punto, solamente tu opinión es la que interesa. El cuarto nombre es Elena y menos te interesa que la chica de la otra serie de vampiros, hombres lobos e híbridos, se llame igual. Se va a llamar Elena y no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuatro nombres es demasiado sencillo, _¿no te parece?_ Podemos agregarle unos cuantos nombres más como: Zoe, siempre has pensado que suena muy lindo cuando tú lo pronuncias, Queen como la banda de música que nunca has escuchado, Hermione y nuevamente no te interesa que ese sea el nombre de la chica principal de Harry Potter, Katniss como la chica que siempre lleva la trenza hacía el costado y que a ti te encanta. Por supuesto que no puede faltar que también la llames Taylor, como la cantante estadounidense que es tu ídola.

**Paso #3: Físico**

Lo tercero más importante que debemos decidir a la hora de crear un nuevo personaje, es decidir el físico de nuestra chica. Aquí es donde no escatimamos en cuanto a la cantidad de adjetivos que deben expresar con exactitud cada uno de sus rasgos. Muchas me dirán que estás características son demasiado específicas y algunas hasta exageradas, pero es nuestro personaje y nosotras podemos exagerar a su físico cuanto queramos. _¿Verdad?_

Comencemos con su rostro, lo primero que le miramos a una persona, así que es importante que tenga un rostro llamativo para captar la atención. El color de los ojos es muy importante, pueden ser de color: marrón como el chocolate, negros como la noche, dorados como el sol, azules como el cielo, verdes como las esmeraldas o rojos como el carmesí. Pero, _¿por qué gastarnos en decidir un color de ojos?_ Perfectamente podemos hacer que tenga un súper don que le permita cambiar el color de ojos dependiendo de su humor y del día de la semana. Así que básicamente, puede tener el color de ojos que quiera. Además de sus pestañas largas como abanicos que se lucen bajo unas cejas perfectas.

Su rostro tiene que tener una forma femenina pero que al mismo tiempo, luzca como si se acabara de bañar. Su piel tiene que ser blanca como el marfil y perfecta como la porcelana. No es necesario que utilice maquillaje, ya que tiene un don que le permite lucir como que si estuviera maquillada, sin necesidad de utilizar ningún producto. ¿Rostro cuadrado? ¿Rostro redondo? ¿Rostro en forma de corazón? _¡Por favor!_ Nuestra chica también tiene la habilidad de moldear su propio rostro, según la ocasión lo amerite.

Como ya fue mencionado, nuestra chica puede cambiar la forma de su rostro según lo quiera. Así que no es necesario añadir que su nariz no presenta ninguna imperfección, ya que es completamente natural. Lo mismo sucede con los labios que no son demasiado carnosos como para que resalten a la vista y tampoco son demasiado finos para que parezcan muy pequeños debajo de esa nariz tan escultural.

¿Nos olvidamos de algún detalle más del rostro? Creo que no, vamos a lo siguiente.

Nuestra chica tiene que tener un cabello que enmarque ese rostro tan hermoso. Su cabello es negro tan brillante que parece destellar pequeños brillitos plateados durante la noche, pero si te fijas bien te vas a dar cuenta que a la luz del sol son dorados y cuando se encuentra a la sombra son rojos. Las puntas son de diferentes colores, como si se hubiera pintado el cabello con un arcoiris. Cuando mueve su cabellera larga hasta la cintura, parece eclipsar la vista de todos los que se encuentran cerca y ni hablar del exquisito aroma a flores que desprende habitualmente. _Te quita la respiración. Enserio, te quita la respiración._

Ella tiene que ser ni muy alta ni muy baja, tiene que tener la estatura adecuada. Como ya mencionamos, su piel es blanca como el marfil y perfecta como la porcelana. Es delgada pero no por eso deja de ser esbelta y tener pronunciadas curvas femeninas que se roban la atención de la audiencia masculina. En pocas palabras, debe tener unos senos tan grandes que le hagan caminar erguida pero gracias a su súper don, esto no es así. Sus piernas son fuertes al igual que sus brazos pero no por eso deja de lucir delicada y femenina. Sus pies son tersos y nunca vas a sentir que despidan un olor pestilente como debería ser.

— ¿No te parece que ha quedado muy hermosa? —dice Rosalie Cullen—. Incluso más que yo.

— ¿Celos de que un personaje original te opaque?

—Lo que estás creando es una Mary Sue —responde enfadada—. Las Mary Sue no son muy queridas en el fandom.

—Pues mi Alison Natalie Rosalie Elena Zoe Queen Hermione Katniss Taylor, si va a ser querida ¿y sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué es demasiado perfecta como para no ser querida? —pregunta con aburrimiento.

— ¡Exacto!

—Espera... ¡Le has puesto mi nombre!

**Paso #4: Personalidad**

Como ya te debes de haber dado cuenta, una chica que tiene semejantes características físicas, debe tener una personalidad que complemente su exuberante belleza. Es una chica que si tu no la conocieras dirías que encaja perfectamente en el perfil de alguien bipolar, por tantas cualidades que posee.

Es tan hermosa y su belleza es tan eclipsante que las sirenas no podrían competir con ella. Es tan amable y atenta que las flores hacen una reverencia a su paso. Es tan inteligente que si Albert Einstein viviera, se suicidaría al darse cuenta que no tiene como igualarla. Es tan humilde que si la Madre Teresa de Calcuta estuviera viva, se impresionaría por semejante humildad. Es tan misteriosa que la mayoría siempre está intrigado por lo que hace. Es tan respetuosa y caritativa que la quieren nominar para el Premio Nobel de la Paz.

Es tan perfecta que si buscas la palabra _perfección_ en el diccionario, te va a aparecer su nombre y una foto de su rostro.

**Paso #5: Vestimenta**

El estilo de nuestra chica será el siguiente: diva retro bohemia vintage inspirada en Marilyn Monroe. Donatella Versace se inspira en ella para sus colecciones y Coco Chanel siempre tiene en cuenta su opinión a la hora de lanzar sus diseños. Tiene tanto estilo que Grace Kelly se debe estar retorciendo en el mas allá.

Con esas oraciones, creo que ya es suficiente pare describir que nuestra chica perfecta también va siempre impecable y al grito de la moda.

**Paso #6: Vida**

El paso fundamental para crear tu personaje perfecto es elegirle un origen y sé que muchas me van a decir que elegirle un origen a un personaje es demasiado fácil, pero ¿por qué hacerlo sencillo cuando podemos hacerlo un poco más complicado? ¿Por qué hacer de nuestro personaje una chica humilde que es hija de Jessica y Mike? Hay que darse cuenta que todas esas maravillosas características físicas no encajan con una chica humilde con un origen sencillo.

Nuestra chica tiene que tener una familia de acuerdo a su relativa importancia en la historia. Alison Natalie Rosalie Elena Zoe Queen Hermione Katniss Taylor va a ser una chica que parece ser relativamente humilde hasta que se un hombre de aspecto sepulcral pero no por eso menos hermoso, se aparece en su vida y le revela que él es un vampiro y que es su padre. Alison, es más fácil llamarla por el primer nombre, queda maravillada y perpleja.

El mundo de los vampiros se convierte en su rápida adicción, su padre es nada más ni nada menos que Aro Vulturi, el jefe del clan de vampiros de la realeza de los inmortales. Es huérfana de madre porque sabemos que son pocas las probabilidades de sobrevivir al parto de un híbrido. Ya te diste cuenta que nuestra Alison es una híbrida, lo mejor de dos mundos. _¡No se vale que me digas que te suena familiar!_

— ¿Yo teniendo una hija? —interrumpe Aro desconcertado—. Ni que fuera Edward Cullen para estar con una humana.

—Haber, ¿te crees que me importa que tú no tengas una hija y que nunca te hubieras involucrado con una humana? Si yo quiero que tengas una hija, vas a tener una hija. Está es mi historia y punto.

Aro la lleva inmediatamente a vivir con él a Volterra y la pone bajo el ala de su protección. Caius parece estar maravillado con ella, al igual que Marcus y eso que los vampiros no son demostrativos es solamente un mito. Caius ha revelado su lado más sensible con esa chica y Marcus su lado más tierno. Porque Alison es tan increíble que puede hacer que los vampiros lloren y se muestren tiernos.

— ¿Yo siendo sensible y llorando? —interviene Caius colérico.

— ¿Yo siendo tierno? —interroga Marcus.

—Aquí la que hace la historia soy yo, así que no me interesa que no estén dentro de sus personalidades originales.

En pocas palabras: todos quedan satisfechos con ella.

**Paso #7: Amores**

Hay que ser sinceras, lo más interesante en la vida de una chica son sus amores y aquí es donde vamos a dejar que nuestra imaginación vuele tan alto como sea posible. Podemos comenzar con que Alison esté con Demetri. Tienen una relación muy buena, ya que Demetri consigue todos los días chocolates para ella y le lleva un ramo de flores rojas que no consiguen destacar ya que la belleza y el aroma penetrante de ella, las opacan.

La relación termina de pronto, aunque no dejan de ser amigos y Alison se involucra con Félix. Él es el macho dominante que Alison siempre ha querido y le hace gozar de cierta forma que delira cada vez que se encuentra con él. Aquí su relación se basa en simples gemidos que se podrían escuchar alrededor de todo el mundo.

Las dos relaciones son demasiado sencillas, ¿no te parece? Además estamos en pleno Siglo Veintiuno, las chicas ya no se reducen a dos relaciones amorosas y tranquilamente, nuestra Alison puede tener más relaciones. ¿Qué les parece el bombón irresistible de Alec Vulturi que lo comeríamos sin necesidad de que esté cubierto de chocolate?

— ¿Yo llevándole flores a una híbrida? —dice Demetri.

— ¿Yo siendo un macho dominante? —pregunta Félix—. Aunque eso no me disgusta del todo.

— ¿Un bombón cubierto de chocolate? —interroga Alec—. Ni que fuera un humano.

Asiendo un breve resumen de sus relaciones: vamos a hacer que ligue con todos los hombres que se le pasen por delante y _¡está terminantemente prohibido llamarle chica de moral dudosa!_

**Paso #8: Dones**

Como el público ya debe de estar enterado a estas alturas, nuestra chica es una híbrida. Así que tiene las ventajas del mundo humano y las del mundo vampírico. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, le vamos a dar tantos dones como se nos ocurran. ¿Por qué quedarnos con un simple don cuando podemos darle todos los que se nos ocurran?

Eso de que un vampiro tenga un don solamente es cosa de Stephenie, nosotras vamos más allá de eso. Aquí una breve lista de sus dones:

1- Leer mentes.

2- Ver el futuro.

3- Tener un escudo mental.

4- Manipular los cuatro elementos.

5- Controlar la electricidad.

6- Saber el don de otro vampiro.

7- Saber cuando mienten.

8- Crear ilusiones en la mente.

9- Torturar mentalmente.

10- Quitar los sentidos.

11- Cambiar el clima según su estado de humor.

12- Tener la habilidad de cambiar su propio cuerpo.

13- Revivir a los muertos.

14- Poder matar a alguien con solo mirarlo.

15- Viajar en el tiempo.

16- Poder de volar.

17- Controlar el cuerpo de varias personas al mismo tiempo.

18- Convertirse en el animal que quiera.

19- Poder manipular y hablar con los animales.

20- Hipnotizar a los demás mientras está cantando.

21- Belleza absoluta.

22- Fuerza superior a la de los vampiros.

23- Descubrir lugares ocultos.

24- Puede orientarse en medio de la oscuridad, en un desierto o en una isla.

25- Caminar sobre el fuego.

26- Puede prender fuego los objetos con solo mirarlos.

27- Manipulación de objetos inertes.

28- Con sus besos puede envenenar a una persona.

29- Cambiar su ropa según su estado de animo.

30- Teletransportarse.

Esta fue una breve lista, imagina la extensión de la lista si tuviera todos sus dones.

**Paso #9: Personajes canon**

En esta última sección de la guía de pasos para crear una Mary Sue, podría escribir párrafos y párrafos acerca de lo bien recibida que será tu Mary Sue por los personajes canon pero aquí tenemos una recopilación de sus reacciones.

**_Entrevistador:_** Bella, ¿cómo te sientes al saber qué una Mary Sue te ha quitado el protagonismo?

—Normalmente no me agrada ser el centro de atención pero, ¡está es mi historia, mi mundo! Yo soy la protagonista y que una Mary Sue con rostro perfecto venga a opacarme a mí, ¿enserio?

**_Entrevistador:_ **Edward, ¿qué se siente saber qué no eres el protagonista masculino de esta historia?

— ¿Otra vez una Mary Sue? Estoy cansado de que esas chicas hagan este tipo de personajes, que siempre tiene que ser una hija perdida de Aro y anda con toda la guardia Vulturi. Yo soy el único que debe tener una hija híbrida. ¡Y yo soy más guapo que Alec!

**_Entrevistador:_ **Emmett, ¿qué piensas acerca de qué la Mary Sue tenga a un macho dominante como Félix?

— ¡Por favor! Ese tipo no podría complacer a una mujer ni aunque le dieran una manual con indicaciones para hacerlo. Y esa Mary Sue no puede ser más linda que mi Rosalie, ella es la mujer más hermosa. Aunque leyendo con atención su descripción física, eso que tenga senos generosos ayuda bastante.

— ¡Emmett! —interrumpe Rosalie.

**_Entrevistador:_ **Dime Rosalie, ¿qué opinas de que tu esposo esté encariñado con los senos generosos de la Mary Sue?

—Mi belleza es insuperable y ninguna Mary Sue de senos generosos va a poder superarme.

**_Entrevistador:_** Emmett acaba de admitir que eso ayuda bastante.

—Mejor no te metas en asuntos de pareja y apaga la cámara en este momento.

**_Entrevistador:_** Amada Esme, ¿qué piensas tú acerca de este nuevo personaje?

—En realidad estoy más que acostumbrada a las Mary Sue. La mayoría terminan uniéndose a la familia después de que Aro decide enviarlas como pupilas a Forks. Terminas conociendo a la mayoría y te das cuenta que el problema no es de ella, sino de las autoras que no saben cuando dejar de exagerar con sus personajes.

** _Entrevistador:_** Ahora vamos con Alice, ¿qué piensas en concreto de la Mary Sue?

—Personalmente creo que Alison Natalie Rosalie Elena Zoe Queen Hermione Katniss Taylor tiene mucho estilo, me gusta su forma de vestir y sería fantástico poder ir de compras.

**_Entrevistador:_** ¿Sabes qué puede ver el futuro al igual que tú?

— ¿Qué? A eso se le dice plagio. ¡Plagio!

**_Entrevistador:_** El atractivo Jacob Black, ¿te cae bien la Mary Sue?

—Siendo sincero no me cae para nada bien como dijo Esme, no es su problema es de las autoras que no saben cuando dejar de exagerar. Además no entiendo por qué siempre se empeñan en crear un triángulo amoroso con Edward y conmigo, Twilight ya es así. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo estaría con una chica qué ha estado con toda la guardia de los chupasangres? En mi opinión personal es una zorra.

El resto de las entrevista han tenido que ser eliminadas por poseer comentarios de grosero vocabulario y palabras tan hirientes que atentaban contra la gran autoestima de nuestra Mary Sue. Sobre todo por ese insensible de Aro Vulturi que ha sido capaz de decir semejantes cosas de su hermosa y perfecta hija híbrida.

Y aquí termina nuestra pequeña guía para crear a un personaje perfecto, alias una Mary Sue.


End file.
